


【FK/KF】Boom Clap

by Echo_Chang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Chang/pseuds/Echo_Chang
Summary: Miroslav fell in love with Torsten and told him.
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Torsten Frings, Torsten Frings/Miroslav Klose
Kudos: 1





	【FK/KF】Boom Clap

**Author's Note:**

> Out of Character,of course. I tried to fishish this fic asap because I felt that I may give up. Thanks god i didn't.

这都是弗林斯的错，不，这都是圣诞节的错，不不不，这都是那个愚蠢的格莱芬多的错——当然这不是说托尔斯滕是个愚蠢的格莱芬多。克洛泽烦躁地倒在病床上，把被子拉过头顶试图让自己忘记刚刚才的场景：院长试图当场教会他“鲜花盛放”的正确用法，好让他能用一束盛开的百合挽回已经消失在校医院门口的弗林斯；而校医脸上和善的微笑让他恨不得立刻给自己一个昏迷咒，尽管她递给自己一大捧巧克力，还安慰着“相信我，那个男孩一定是害羞了”。害羞个屁，克洛泽狠狠地捶着校医院的床垫，他宁愿相信弗林斯能光着身子从天文塔楼跑到魁地奇球场，也不信他会害羞。

滴答，滴答，滴答；整个校园安静得过分，克洛泽仿佛能听到远处塔楼的指针走动的声音。好像上一次这么无聊的躺着还是被那个家伙从扫帚上打下来；不过后来他也被撞了下来，陪着他躺了两天。这样也好，克洛泽盯着天花板，尝试清空自己的大脑，他和弗林斯有几天不能见面，希望他赶紧忘掉这一切，如果忘不掉的话他不介意送他一个一忘皆空。

躺在床上的第四个小时，克洛泽开始后悔了。弗林斯不是没和他谈起过那个咒语，但他确实没放在心上。一个月前的晚上，新当选的赫奇帕奇级长在巡夜刚开始后不久，从大厅走廊边每天都会消失几阶，每次都有人掉进去的楼梯上挖出来一个人。“米洛？”弗林斯费力地把脚从台阶里拔出来，趴在栏杆上微微喘着气，好像下一秒就要晕过去。“你脸色好差。”克洛泽掏出魔杖轻轻挥了挥，台阶上那一摞半人高的书稳稳地飘了起来。“跟我走。”他稳稳地搂住了弗林斯的腰，让他的胳膊搭在自己肩膀上，连拉带拽把他拖进了学院的公共休息室。

克洛泽看着弗林斯吞下第三个纸杯蛋糕，敲了敲桌面，一个马克杯出现在木桌上，热气缓缓地从里面冒出来。“慢点，我不跟你抢。”“嗯嗯。”弗林斯含糊不清地哼了几声，抹了抹嘴，打了个小小的嗝，端起马克杯抿了一口，“休息室离厨房近就是好啊。”“《家庭常用魔咒》里有可以给食物加热的咒语，别告诉我你没读过。”克洛泽瞥了他一眼，他不知道那群格莱芬多是否清楚，但他深知这位麻瓜出身的格莱芬多魁地奇队长最大的爱好就是让咒语使自己的生活更方便一点。简而言之，懒。

“你在写论文？”克洛泽随手翻了翻最上面的那本书。“变形课作业，教授要求的太难了。”“变形还好吧。”克洛泽托着下巴，举起魔杖戳了戳自己的头发，他的头发瞬间生长到地面，金棕色从发根开始逐渐变成了泛着银光的蓝色，还没等弗林斯开始欢呼，他的发梢突然噼里啪啦冒出几朵粉红色的小花。“哦不！”他赶在弗林斯从沙发上笑得歪下去之前把自己的头发变了回去。“米洛，要是有你这么厉害，我绝对不会担心任何考试。”“除了魔法史。”克洛泽挑了挑眉毛。“除了魔法史，当然。”弗林斯大笑着倒在他的身上，微卷的头发蹭着他的手臂，挠得他整个人痒痒的。克洛泽低头看着肩膀不断抖动的弗林斯，轻轻推了推他。“坐起来，托尔斯滕，你好重。”

“说起来，上周七年级黑魔法防御术的提高班出了点事故。”弗林斯突然直起身子，“有个格莱芬多舌头打结搞出了一个新咒语，也不知道他眼神为什么能那么差，直接打在一个拉文克劳男孩子身上。那个男生突然站起来，走到后排和一个赫奇帕奇的女孩子表白了，据说当场朗诵了三首莎士比亚来表达他的爱慕之情。”“所以？”克洛泽看着他，“教授们已经处理好了吧。”“所以，那个男生有了女朋友，而现在大量的学生想知道这个‘爱情魔咒’具体是什么。”克洛泽瞪大了眼睛：“没有这种东西。”“然而很多低年级学生相信这是一记堪比迷情剂的爱情魔法。”弗林斯趴在桌子上，侧着头盯着他：“米洛，小心一点。”“小心什么？”“有人对你用咒语啊。”他的手溜上克洛泽的肩膀，轻轻勾住他的脖子，“赫奇帕奇的单身级长，多少人想着你呢。”

谁知道托尔斯滕这个乌鸦嘴居然说中了。克洛泽打了个滚，用被子遮住半张脸，蜷着腿缩成一团。他当时是怎么说的？只是把那一摞书扔进弗林斯怀里。“快回去，不然我就给格莱芬多扣分。”“你发什么神经？”弗林斯揉着被书脊砸过的大腿，“怎么突然就生气了？”一个月后，不知道从哪个角落里发射的魔咒打中了他，他居然直接扔下箱子从门厅直接跑到了温室门口，拦住了刚刚交了作业的弗林斯。“托尔斯滕，我喜欢你。”下一秒他就晕了过去——据说是个昏迷咒。托尔斯滕把他背到了校医院，在他睁开眼的那一秒拔腿就跑。

克洛泽翻了个身，肚子开始咕噜噜地叫起来，可他却不被允许下床去大礼堂吃些好的。他掰下一块巧克力慢慢放进嘴里，嚼了几下就皱紧了眉头。蜜蜂公爵的巧克力对于他来说太甜了，他吃不惯。谁能给他送点吃的呢，绝大多数学生应该已经回家了，一些教授甚至都离开了。克洛泽突然开始想念弗林斯，据他所知今年只有他圣诞节不会回去。为什么他不能派个小精灵给他送点吃的，这个没良心的格莱芬多。弗林斯以前还会教他魔咒，用来对付那些专门针对“德国佬”的学生们。“打回去啊，笨蛋！”弗林斯气急败坏地扯着他被火烧了一个洞的袍子，“不是告诉你绑腿咒怎么用了吗！”刚刚上二年级的格莱芬多根本没意识到绑腿咒对于一年级新生还是太难了点。“会被扣分的，托尔斯滕。”“那就课上再挣回来！”他用手拧着他的脸，“怎么乖的像只小绵羊，怪不得德姆斯特朗不要你。”

自己像个被丈夫抛弃的妻子一样。克洛泽自嘲地想，他们不是一个学院，甚至都不是一个年级，在魁地奇赛场上互为对手，唯一的重合点只不过都恰巧来自德国。“脸上有个疤的暴躁狮子”，他听过不止一个人这样说过弗林斯；却没有人注意过，在离那个伤疤极近的位置微微上扬的嘴角。“天生的。”弗林斯笑着说，眼睛微微弯着，灰绿色的眼睛里是比黑湖水面更加细碎闪耀的光彩。克洛泽呆呆地看着弗林斯，他嘴角的弧度显得有些蛊惑。当时应该直接摸上去的，现在后悔都来不及了。

“克洛泽先生。”一个又尖又细的声音从他背后传来。克洛泽掀开被子坐起来，大眼睛的家养小精灵站在窗边，高举着一个银色托盘。“您的晚饭，克洛泽先生。”“谁让你来的？”下一秒托盘稳稳地漂浮到床头柜上落下，小精灵就打了个响指，消失的无影无踪。托盘里是一碗炖牛肉和一盘意大利面。“托尔斯滕……”克洛泽挥了挥魔杖，“牛皮纸飞来，羽毛笔飞来。”他匆匆在纸上写下一段话：“圣诞前夜11号教室见。”牛皮纸缓缓变成一个小人的形状：“去格莱芬多塔楼找托尔斯滕·弗林斯。”小纸人朝克洛泽行了个礼，从床上蹦下去一扭一扭地走了。

在圣诞前夜克洛泽终于被放了出来——在他保证绝对不会碰任何危险的“魔法玩具”再把自己送进校医院之后。他冲进级长浴室好好把自己刷刷洗洗了一遍，确定身上没有任何奇奇怪怪的草药味魔药味之后才走了出来。当他走进教室的时候弗林斯已经到了，他屈着腿坐在窗台上，金色不规则形状的耳环在夕阳的余晖中闪闪发亮。今年暑假他为了庆祝O.W.L通过打了一个耳洞，“所以N.E.W.T.过了再打另一个？”“不，到时候去纹身。”

“你O.W.L起码能得三个O。”弗林斯从窗台上蹦下来走到他面前，拎着小纸人的胳膊晃来晃去。“做得真不错。”他把纸人放到克洛泽的肩膀上，“米洛。”

“嗯？”“我想问你一件事。”“你说吧。”

“我想知道你上次说得是不是真的，因为那毕竟是，你知道的，魔咒。”格莱芬多的追求手兼击球手眼神逐渐飘到了地上，薄薄的两片嘴唇几乎绷成了一条直线“米洛，我，我……”他连德语都说得结结巴巴了，“我喜欢你。”

“那个咒语，我觉得不是爱情魔咒。”克洛泽盯着弗林斯脸上那片橘色的伤疤，这是弗林斯脸上唯一能让他忽略自己快跳出来的心脏，努力把话说完的地方。“我是说，那节课是黑魔法防御术不是吗，那天他们在讲三大不可饶恕咒的作用原理和解咒原理。所以，那个咒语不是什么爱情魔咒，它更类似于一个夺魂咒，当然没那么糟糕。”他越说越快，腔调里带上了奇怪的波兰口音。“那只是，只是一个让人把所思所想说出来的魔咒而已，只不过作用方面很奇怪。”

“所以？”

“所以，我、我的答案是一样的，托尔斯滕。”

“所以你这几天躲着不理我是因为在想这个破东西？”弗林斯的脸瞬间涨得通红，“米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽，你他妈是个拉文克劳吧！”

“我觉得这都不重要，托尔斯滕。”克洛泽深吸了一口气，掏出魔杖往头上一甩，一丛槲寄生从石砖缝里冒了出来。他扑过去紧紧地抱住弗林斯，谢天谢地自己长高了一点，终于赶上了托尔斯滕。他捧着他的脸，狠狠地用自己的嘴唇贴住他的。

“你答应我了，不能反悔。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的不知道自己在搞些什么，周围没人吃这对，写得乱七八糟的。


End file.
